You Who I Called Brother
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! The thoughts of Castiel, Michael and Lucifer on the War. (I'm really bad at summaries. I hope you'll read this either way)


**I don't own the characters of Supernatural. The one-shot was inspired by the song 'Let my people go' from 'The Prince of Egypt'. ****I suggest you listen to the song before you read the story. ****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. Castiel was again sitting quietly in a corner, gazing lifelessly out a window.

Ever since Lucifer was set free and the War started the Angel pulled even more into himself.

Neither knew that Castiel was remembering. He was remembering the time before all of this started. He was remembering Lucifer's rebellion. He was remembering Lucifer _before_ the rebellion. How the Archangel took care of all of them as the oldest among them. He was remembering his _brother_.

* * *

**Once I called you brother, once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted.**

* * *

He remembered doing his best to make Lucifer and Michael proud; back when he was just a youngling. The Archangels took him under his wing and taught him everything he was supposed to know to be a good Angel.

He remembered Lucifer's anger when a few Angels attacked him because he used to be the smallest and the weakest among them. They used to tease him and make fun of him, so when Lucifer found out there was hell to pay. Michael was furious as well, but he didn't have the time to do anything. Lucifer was first to find them and punish them.

While Lucifer vented his anger, Michael took care of his cuts and bruises. He comforted him, convincing him that one day he would show everyone just how strong he was; he would show everyone he was the most loyal of God's soldiers.

At that time he didn't know it would come to this.

He didn't know it would come to him turning against the both of his brothers just to stay loyal to God's order; 'love humans as much as you love me.'

* * *

**And even now I wish that God had chose another, serving as your foe on His behalf. It's the last thing that I wanted.**

* * *

Why did it have to be this way? Where was God? Why wasn't He here to protect the humans He loved so much; ordered _them_ to love so much?

And why couldn't his brothers understand? Why couldn't they understand that so many were hurting? How couldn't they see that there were Angels who loved them so much that they couldn't stand up to them?

Why couldn't they understand that they were hurting their brothers and sisters? Why couldn't they understand that they were destroying Heaven?"

* * *

**This was my home; all this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride.**

* * *

Why couldn't they just leave everything as it was? Why was Lucifer so angry with humans? Their Father never stopped loving them. Why did he hate them so much?

"Cas?" The Angel looked at Dean who looked at him with harsh, tortured eyes; eyes that spoke of great pain. "We located Famine. Let's go." Castiel swallowed over a lump and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

**You who I called brother why must you call down another blow?**

* * *

Michael frowned and turned his head away, deciding to ignore the happenings on Earth.

"Brother?" He looked at a young Angel; Emanuel. He was created after his fight with Lucifer. He was an innocent. He had no idea why all of this was happening.

"Yes, Emanuel?" The young Angel bowed his head and blushed. His beautiful wings folded as if he wanted to hide behind them.

"When is brother Castiel coming back? I miss him. When is he coming home?" Michael's old heart broke. He was pained by this. He missed Castiel as well but the Angel went against his orders. He had no place in Heaven anymore.

"He won't come back, Emanuel. He went against orders. He can't come back." Emanuel looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"But he did nothing wrong! He only fights to protect the humans, Michael! He protects our Father's children!" Michael frowned and looked away from the young, innocent Angel.

"He should have stayed here and joined us in the fight against Lucifer. It is time we brought this to an end." Emanuel's golden eyes filled with tears.

"Why, brother?" He whispered. "Why must we all suffer because of Lucifer? Why can't you just let it go?" Michael turned his back on the younger Angel and looked at what once was a beautiful place.

Heaven was in disarray. The colors were fading; winter, an endless, cold winter was setting in.

"Because, Emanuel, for as long as Lucifer lives no one will be free. Everyone will suffer. For the sake of Heaven and Humans he must meet his end." Emanuel bowed his head.

"Father wouldn't want this." He whimpered and Michael bowed his head in shame. "He wouldn't want this destruction and pain."

"Father isn't here, Emanuel! It is up to us to set everyone free." Michael said and squeezed his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "It is up to us to bring Heaven to Earth."

* * *

Lucifer hissed as he killed another one of his former brethren that came to beg him to stop. The Angels were getting daring. He concentrated and ported to where Famine was only to see the Winchesters and Castiel get their hands on the ring. He frowned at Castiel and took a step back.

A part of him still regretted leaving Castiel behind. He was his favorite little brother, right beside Gabriel and now they were on opposite sides.

* * *

**You who I called brother how could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?**

* * *

With very little power he and Castiel were suddenly in the Void; a place between worlds where no harm could be brought upon anyone.

"Brother-"

"Why, Castiel?" Lucifer asked and the younger Angel's eyes widened. "Why do you insist on fighting me? Why do you insist on going against me? All I want is to return everything to how it was before the Humans destroyed everything."

"Our Father doesn't want this, brother. He wants for all of us to live in peace."

"THERE WILL NEVER BE PEACE!" Lucifer shouted and Castiel flinched back. "As long as the Humans live we will never have peace! They are flawed and disgusting. They are primitive and sinful! They would have destroyed Heaven!"

"Father created them! How can anything He has created be so disgusting in your eyes, brother?"

"Because he made a mistake!" Lucifer insisted. "Can't you see?! They think they can do whatever they want to! They think they are perfect! They think they can do nothing wrong!"

"But what _you're_ doing is wrong, brother!" Castiel said and Lucifer's eyes widened. "You're turning us against each other! Can't you see how many are suffering because of your hatred for Humans? Do you not know what has become of Heaven? Do you not see the innocents who suffer because of your fight with Michael?"

"Michael should have known better than to go against me!"

"You both should have known better than go against our Father's orders! We have brought this upon ourselves! None of us will leave unmarked by this war! We will only suffer more!"

"What would you have me do, Castiel?"

"Leave the humans in peace." Castiel implored and Lucifer frowned. "Come back to Heaven. Let's go back to how it was before. Forget about your hatred and come back home. Together we can make everything better." Lucifer took a step back and shook his head.

"I was foolish to hope you would join me." He said and Castiel's eyes widened in fear. "I was foolish to hope you would see things my way."

"Lucifer-"

"The humans must die, Castiel. Only then will we have peace."

* * *

**Then let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow, this will still be so, I will never let your people go.**

* * *

"Lucifer, please-"

"No, Castiel. Next time we meet I will kill you if you fight me. I had hoped-" Lucifer closed his eyes and turned away from Castiel.

"Brother." Lucifer tensed "Please. Please, come back. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to lose you to this."

"I'm sorry, Castiel." Lucifer whispered and started to vanish. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Thus said the Lord.**

* * *

"Cas!" Said Angel winced and looked at Dean just as the older hunter pocketed Famine's ring. "Let's move it, man. I don't want to be here if Lucifer shows up." Sam nodded and they made their way towards the Impala. Castiel looked to the side in time to see Lucifer disappear in the shadows.

He bowed his head and made his way after the Winchester brothers. He couldn't give up on God's orders. He couldn't give up on humans; he just couldn't.

He would continue fighting his brothers and he would continue to hope. He would continue to hope that one day they would have peace.

Even if it meant losing everything, every piece of love and good memories he still had of his brothers.

That was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Even though the pain might just kill him.

* * *

**THE END**

**HOW WAS IT? I WAS WATCHING THE CARTOON AND WHEN I HEARD THIS SONG THIS STORY POPPED UP IN MY HEAD! TELL ME IF IT WAS ANY GOOD!**


End file.
